Rejection
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Dear diary, today a boy i really liked asked me to the dance. I didn't realize he was serious. I said no. I saw him storm off while trowing something into the garbage. It was a rose, with a letter attached saying 'to my beloved.'Shit.One shot.SyncXGuy.


Quick note, this is based off of a story i had read off of a website. I assume it did happen, but i was inspired by it.

Headphone does not own ToA.

* * *

Rejection.

Dear diary, today a boy i really liked asked me out to the dance. I didn't realize he was serious. I said no. I saw him storm off while trowing something into the garbage. It was a rose, with a letter attached saying 'to my beloved.'

Shit.

* * *

It was a Thursday, a gloomy one if i put my finger on it.

Everyone gave me shifty glances all day, maybe it was because i had had the flu the previous day, or maybe it was something i missed. My green hair wouldn't stay down straight, and i was just about to give up all hope as to forcing it down into my usual fringe. Everything about today was awkward, from the way my hair obnoxiously poked up where i pulled it forward, to the way my shoes had squeaked obnoxiously down the hallways. If one were to put it in such a way, it could have been described as a none other then a cliche term of 'opposite day'.

This so called 'opposite day', had it's affects on people. My usually boring world history teacher used two tones in his voice, normal and angry (amazing!), the usually snotty girl i sit next to in math, Anise i believe her name was, stopped kicking the back of my chair for 15 minutes, and actually ASKED to copy my answers, and the best thing of all, no one teased me in gym over how lazy i was.

It was as if the world had turned upside down and inside out in one feel swoop and i was uniformed of this paradox.

Because, at lunch, i hadn't even noticed the awkward stares, and i hadn't even noticed a beginning nightmare.

* * *

Before i go into the gruesome mess, however, i might want to recap a bit of things that happened this week. The most important starting the previous week on Sunday.

Sunday: My look-alike cousin, Ion, came to stay with me. That and his Twin, Florian too. They both act alike, talk alike, and have similar tastes in everything. I swear that if it wasn't for the fact that Ion has more of a boyish tint in his voice, and freckles adorning his pale face, i would have a lot of trouble depicting the two. (I was officially claimed into their group of look-alikes, and people tease that we're 'replicas'. I find it uncool.)

Monday: I found out Ion and Florian are going to be staying with me for a semester and that we're in the same grade. My nightmare ends at the fact that we have over 4 of the same classes. Ion and Florian were programmed with my schedule in mind. They have every class of mine, and i'm made fun of for having 'followers'.

Tuesday: Nothing too special, being picked on again. Anise was rather violent in her chair-kicking as she talked to Ion after i had scolded him for calling me one of his group. I felt under the weather and went home with allergies.

Wednesday:It turns out i got the flu, even though this is my first time to get it, and i got a flu shot last month. Needless to say, Florian stayed home to help me since he's been studying low-level medical help. I swore he tried to break my arm while trying to find my heart-beat.

Thursday: Opposite day, today day, perfect(ly screwed up) day.

* * *

I got my lunch, which was a usual pizza, chocolate milk, and a casual apple. Nothing particular, though i think the lunch ladies did something to the milk since it tasted oddly delicious, but it was like that every Thursday since that was when they got their new shipment. I felt the staring as i sat at my unusually crowded table which included Asch (the overly aggressive quarterback), Dist, Largo (some obscure position in the football team that no one cared about), Legretta (principal's daughter), Arietta (creepy girl who used to stalk me in 7th grade), and a bunch of obscure people gathering around to congradulate Asch on his latest victory (his number-one fan being his boyfriend, Luke.)

I, however, paid no attention to the raging fans, and continued to eat my pizza in peace. Well, peace for the most part, i was rudely interrupted by some people asking me to come with them because of some business they needed me for. I assumed they mistook me for my cousin Ion, who had partaken in _way too many clubs_. They said, no, that they needed me, Sync 'the tempest', as they generally called me, for earning a straight record of giving everyone i got in a fight with, at least a broken nose. I clenched my fist threateningly, but they were persistent, yelling things at me i could faintly hear over the large crowd that continued to engulf me.

"Guy wants to talk to you." I had eventually interpenetrated, and to any normal person, this would be a typical thing, and even though i wasn't a normal person, it was opposite day. The thing around Abyssian High School was a rule. This rule depicted losers from cool kids. The person who decided if the rule applied to him/her was Guy Cecil.

* * *

I was one of the few that didn't know of the rules.

Or so i thought would change, at least.

It turned out that the two lackeys that the blond had sent to obtain me were just random classmates, and not, in fact, two of his infinite minions. When arriving at the classroom he had perched himself in every day during lunch, i got a fleeting feeling in my stomach as i remembered again as to why i avoided him. I remembered then why we stopped being friends. And i remembered just then what his voice sounded like, and i also remembered what he was like in person.

He was not, in fact, a creepy old guy perched over a desk, or a thug like student that used to be in juvie that spent his days stealing. No, he was the class rep of class 239, and i couldn't help but catch myself slightly gawk at him. His blond hair was pulled to the side, and his usual tan baby-face was paler then i thought possible and i had a feeling that i knew that i knew the answer as to why. I had a feeling in my gut that told me to back off, that it would be a big, fat, mistake that i would regret more then the school's typical target in teasing, Natalia, when she had gotten pregnant somehow or another, from Luke, one of those open fags.

I was another one of those few open gays.

* * *

Exactly one year from today, my life i thought, had ended.

I was sitting at home, alone as usual, since my mother had gone to work, and let me skip since i was faking sick. I was really having an emotional meltdown. Normally, you'd think 'you're a guy, right? suck it up.' but when a 'normal' teenage boy has _natural_ green hair, it's obvious you're going to have some other things screwed up as well.

This other screwed up thing was the fact that i was believing more and more commonly, more frequently, that i was gay. And I was at my wits end of my -ahem- _thing_ going off the hook just because i would glance at my currently **best** friend who apparently was open about everything.

Everything but me being gay for him that is.

He had come over in the middle of the day, since he heard i was having a hard time after my ex-girlfriend broke up with me after i told her i didn't want to have sex. (she was 14. how else was i going to put it?) Guy obviously thought i was having a hard time, since he personally liked her, but me, i was the contrary. I disliked her a lot, i only had her as a decoy to distract people from the ragging bulge in my pants every time i laid eyes on the most beautiful blond hair, most crispest lips, most gracious hips, and most delectable body. From that description, which i had plainly told to Guy, leaving aside the fact that they had sparkling blue eyes, a more-or-less lack of fashion-sense, and a _penis_, he was down. He tried to hook me up with five different girls, eventually I settled on one girl, who i couldn't care less for, who's name i only remember as 'babe'. (I think it was Noelle, or Noami, or something.)

Guy coming over wasn't an issue, it was the fact that there was no longer anyone else to distract me, no one to cover. It was the fact that i had to fend for myself in the issue of if i were to have a sudden erection in the middle of a conversation that concerned me.

And sure enough it happened.

And sure enough i lost everything i worked for.

"Sync, are you alrig-" He started, his face increasingly close to my flustered face, he said i looked sick, and was currently placing his delicate hand on my pale, yet flushing forehead. The digits pushed my hair back, and from the simple skin contact, i lost it. I was compelled by some sort of something in me. It was a terrible thing, if i remember correctly, and i dare say one of the bravest moments i ever took hold of that i really wished i would have just locked up yet another thought.

I pressed my lips quickly and sloppily against his, and all the while my brain was tugging and pulling and doing everything it it's power to stop my lips from what they were doing. But, in the end, i couldn't help it. I couldn't pull back, but that wasn't a problem, as Guy helped me generously in that department. A single pop to the face, knuckle to jaw, flesh to a very tightly gripped patch of flesh. It seemed as if he didn't appreciate the small show of 'bromance' that i tried to pull off, as he was soon screaming at me as to what the _fuck_ just happened.

"I got careless." Was all i could say. Yeah, i got damn careless. I got damn-neared knocked out too. But i can't believe i would ever actually try to show affection to someone who i know would never accept me. But, never ventured, never gained, is what people always said their grandma's said. But me? No, my grandmama said 'stay to you're own goddamn business', and soon after she died of a lonely heart.

"You damn well did!" He stormed off, all the while making a full-on display as to how pissed he was by slamming the front door shut and adding a swagger into his usually calm walk. I curled up into a ball after that. I pulled my pants-covered legs up to my face, jamming them in my tightly closed eye-sockets, and i naturally let my arms curl themselves around my whimsy limbs, all the while feeling the tear ducts in my eyes go inside.

I lost it all. I told myself again and again, but i couldn't help but feel as if i needed to do that in order to fill up some of my emptiness, or maybe even to show to myself that i would never get him. I would never get what i wanted, if that was the first thing i did want.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, his voice serenading over me like a whip, and i felt the sting at every hitch. I wanted all the while to just make him leave me alone, just so that i could get on with my life and excuse myself for a reason as to not get any form of arousal of any form. This, however did not happen, and when i went to blink, my eyes open to a single blond figure still there, and if anything, he looked fairly pleased still.

"Just get it over with, then." I said, and i tried as hard i could to not seem in any way, eager. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and i could almost hear his too, for as how insistently silent it was, aside from the constant scurrying in the halls.

"Will you go with me to the Spring dance?" The Spring Dance, as he had mentioned, was like our tiny school's way of doing prom. It was the most important event in the year, aside from graduation, and if anything, no one would ever have dared to even _think_ of asking me. I was that last-resort kid who would never go, as it would have no purpose if it wasn't with the male that sat in front of me. With his simple 10-worded sentence, i scoffed, my eyes closing almost sarcastically. I wanted to punch him at this point for even feeling pity for me. The feeling in my stomach was no longer revoltion or even disgust, by this point it was humiliation and agony, and at this point i learned that the two went together hand-in-hand like a couple of lovebirds.

"Oh, _Haha_." I said as facetiously as i could, and his face went from one of what i called desperation, to one of puzzlement and pain. I assume this little remark was a hit below the belt, but i ignored it, and obviously went on as honestly as i could. "If one of your friends put you up to this just to make fun of me, i'm not buying it." He tried to interrupt me at this point, and i just went on, my mind set on like i was some sort of stubborn girl who i almost tried to not put a name on. "No, don't try to interrupt me and say that you're serious, because i was serious last year when i kissed you. So coming to me a year later to apologize for it, that's just about the sickest thing you can do by this point."

He was speechless, and yet again, like before, he stormed off. This time, though, i didn't feel a reassuring dignity, or even anything. This time, i just felt angry at myself for not just accepting it, and leaving it at that. And another this to add to this whole cliche was the fact that when he walked away, he threw something into the garbage. When he had left the vicinity and i knew he wasn't coming back, i walked up to the metal can and picked out what was inside it.

It was a single red rose, with the words 'to my beloved' on it.

And i wanted to choke myself.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or what. But what i do know is that i'm tired, AND bored, and all that jazz. Please reveiw.


End file.
